This invention relates to an inter-carriage passage between two carriages of a railway set or train, which comprises a bodywork member presenting walls, ceiling and floor in a generally annular form overlapping with the adjoining ends of the carriages. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to railway sets with short carriages such as light metro trains (rapid transit) and tramways.